


Daddy Kinks

by Moonie_Fox



Category: Captain America, Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap's Puppy Eyes, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Daddy Kink, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rambling Narrator, Sexy Times, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:44:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie_Fox/pseuds/Moonie_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of a Kiss Kiss, Bang Bang/Avengers co-existing universe: Where Steven Rogers, aka: Captain America, comes across Harry Lockhart and offers him room & board and help him find a job. Eventually they fall in love.</p><p>This is not that story</p><p>This is a PWP in which Harry discovered that Steve possess something of a daddy kink, and he intends to make full use of that new information.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Kinks

So, being the boyfriend of Captain-Bad-Word-That-Starts-With-F…okay, fuck. Can I say that when talking about Steve? I’m going to say that when talking about Steve: Captain Fucking America. Being his boyfriend is…Let me tell you, it’s an experience.

On one hand, he’s probably the most attentive partner I've had, like…ever. But on the other hand, he’s also the most attentive partner I've ever had; to the point it’s kind of annoying. He’s seriously the super mom of the Avengers, can you believe that? Man that oozes masculinity is the one that keeps reminding us all to pick up our cups from the coffee table and stop leaving sweaty socks around. Clint’s are probably the worst. Man’s socks smells like he picks them up freshly used from the circus he ran away from daily.

So, Steve, as team mom is kind of annoying…but at the same time, when he flashes those eyes at you-Tony calls them Puppy-Dog eyes, I’ll just continue to use that phrase from now on, he has yet to trade mark it…he probably will, knowing Tony Stark…when Steve flashes his Puppy-Dog Eyes™, you can’t help but sigh and do as you’re told. It is during one of the few times I got annoyed with him about it, though (-So- hard to do, by the way), I actually discovered a secret kink of his.

Captain America: Having kinks.

Amazing, I know, I was shocked as well.

I had said to him “Or what, you’ll spank me and make me call you daddy?” and he sort of froze up, eyes widening and getting that funny _'I really want to fuck you right now'_  look to them. He had licked his lips, blushing darkly, mouth working silently before he hurried away, saying he’d do whatever he had asked of me himself.

So I know what you’re thinking: Captain America can’t have a kink! Well, people say he shouldn't be gay either and yet he is…or …well, he’s bi anyway…Same as me, or…no, I think I’m still straight…other dudes don’t do what he does to me…maybe I’m just Stevesexual…also, I have to say this as well now that I’m thinking it: Okay, so, you know how there is that saying of ‘Once you go black, you can never go back’? Forget that: Once you go Captain America you can never go back. Like…ever. There’s something about having a man twice your size being able to pick you up and manhandle you and yet be as gentle as a lamb with you is hot. Super hot: Burning with the heat of a thousand suns hot.

Also: FYI-he’s a great sharer and seeing him squirming under you-…no, on second thought, I’m saving that image for myself, thank you very much and everyone, don’t get any funny ideas: I saw him first. ...

Anyway..Where was I-Ah right right…Captain America’s daddy kink.

So after that, I stored that little nugget of information away, like you do and one evening, after some planning: Me planning-amazing you’re probably thinking-well screw you too. My plans are awesome…sometimes…anyway; while he was relaxing one evening I came in, wearing one of his shirts as a sleeping-shirt and I casually said

“I broke a glass.” And he looked up from his sketchbook (maybe I should do one of those “Draw me like one of your French girls” poses you see memes about.) and blinked his big puppy-dog eyes at me and asked “Are you alright? You weren’t cut were you?” Adorable. I shook my head and crept closer, putting my arms behind my back.

“No, but...that was bad of me…” and here his confused look turned to an amused…no…That’s not the word...bemused smirk. “It’s just a glass” He said, not catching on and I-okay, I nearly laughed because it was kind of funny at this point-took his sketchbook from his hand and sat down on his lap.

“Steve, you’re not going to spank me because I was bad?”

The Captain froze up, staring and for a moment I thought I had completely miss read him. That happens. I’m told I’m a bit of a moron by some-and no, Perry, if you’re listening to this, you cannot have a threesome. Again, mine. Okay, so..he froze up and stared at me like a deer caught in some headlights and I thought he was going to nudge me off him, when he cleared his throat and brought a hand up to grope my bottom. Okay, that went straight to the groin, but I so did not gasp, like, really loud.

“You’re right…bad boys do deserve to get a spanking…” He said calmly, fingers kneading into my ass and-okay maybe that is my kink, getting groping like that-sue me. “So…how should we do this?” I asked because I really hadn’t thought past this point-I said my plans were awesome, not complete, but luckily, Steve had taken the wheel from here. “Bend over my knee, brace you elbows over my other leg and lay on your belly-…a little more…that’s it, sweetheart…” and situating myself, I found myself laying across his lap, knees tucked against his calf and my toes curling into the air as I waited.

Steve calmly lifted up the tail-end of the shirt, carefully folding it back to my shoulders and he stroked a hand across my bottom before he hooked a finger into the back of my boxers and pulled them down to reveal flesh. My breath hitched a bit as he started to knead his fingers into my flesh again, squeezing once before he stopped suddenly. I looked back, about to see what stopped him, and his palm connected with my ass. I heard myself yelp over the sound of skin-on-skin.-and going to stop it here to quickly say, no, it didn’t hurt: Because duh- Captain America, it was more of a surprise at how the very dull sting went right to my dick as quickly as it did.

Apparently I have also spanking kink…

Still, the gasp was enough to get Steve to stop, to give me a look of concern, his hand resting on my skin. I quickly gave him a sheepish smile, one that got him to relax again and he cocked his head. “Harry, what do you say now…” He asked. I blinked before thinking. “Sorry I broke the cup?” I answered sweetly, sliding back into the role-playing prompt I started. He spanked me again and I let out an embarrassing moan. God, you’d think I was a cat in heat from that sound…but anyway, he asked again “I’m sorry I broke the cup, what?” and he squeezed his hand. I shivered.

“I’m sorry I broke the cup, daddy.” That is what he must have been looking for, for he swallowed, his breathing hitched and he gave me a pat on one ass cheek. “It’s okay…but I think there’s more you haven’t been punished for yet, Harry…” He cooed gently, trying to keep a stern sound to his voice, it slipping as amusement and lust tried to slip in. I grinned and shifted a little on his legs, pressing my cheek close to his knee so I could look up at him from the corner of my eye. “Are you going to spank me more, daddy?” and he nodded as grimly as he could, lip twitching into a smirk. “Yes, Harry. I am…have you done your homework yet…”-a legitimate question mind you, I was working on getting my GED, because..you know-Pepper was encouraging it and she’s kind of scary-and let me tell you, going back to school after I don’t even know how many fucking years is hard-…but I’m getting off track and should be talking about other hard things:

“Not yet Daddy” I said softly and I felt the gentle swat again and did moan very loudly this time. “Then let’s start with your math” He said, moving his hand to reach into a side-table beside his drafting table where a bottle of lube was kept. Bless Tony and his insistence to keep proper lubrication in all rooms because ‘If you assholes insist on having sex on all the furniture, at least keep it fun and safe!’…even if the lube was more for Bruce and himself than anyone else.

So spanking lead to Steve stretching me out while he had me doing multiplication-Which is hard, mind you, when you have a finger crooked against your prostate and he purposefully pressed against your sweet-spot for each wrong answer-…I might have been getting them wrong purpose, mewling “Daddy, I-I’m sorry-ahh…I don’t-k-k-know that one” as he wiggled his finger deep and the evening ended with me getting stuffed (Again: Once you go America, you can’t go back. You’ll never feel as full again –ever-) and me calling out Steve’s name to the ceiling, my arms around his neck and when we both finally painted each other, he-my insides, and me- his stomach, I leaned against his chest, buried my face into the crook of his neck as I panted.

“Thank you daddy, for teaching me my lesson…” I whimpered softly and he chuckled softly, tired. “Just remember what you’ve learned, sweetheart.” He replied and I grinned before saying. “I love you, Steve…thanks.” And he just purred in pleasure and kissed my shoulder-adorable; let me tell you that again. A-Dorable. “I love you more~…now let me get you to bed, Harry.” He said sweetly as he scooped me up into his arms, holding me close as he started for our bedroom, and I may or may not have fallen sleep on the way…what can I say, it’s comfortable being carried by him….

And that is the story about how I learned one of Captain Fucking America’s kinks.


End file.
